


Split Second Decision

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Soulbound by saving a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Edie saves Ciro there is an unexpected consequence.





	Split Second Decision

Edie didn't even think twice before lunging in Ciro’s direction. They fell to the ground with a loud 'thump' before rolling down the steep hill just inches away. 

She called on her magic, quickly throwing a cloaking spell around them so the enemy wouldn't know where they rolled off too. Eventually Edie and Ciro came to a complete stop. Edie found herself sprawled across him as they both struggled to catch their breath. 

That had been way to close. If Edie hadn't shoved him out of the way, that elemental blast would have ended Ciro's life. She in no way blamed Ciro. Both of their energies were depleted from the difficult fight.

From the corner of her eye, Edie could've sworn there were these gold tendrils floating around them. Then in the blink of an eye they were gone. Edie wondered if she hadn't hallucinated the whole thing.

“Edie I have a very important question to ask you,” Ciro muttered, dark brown eyes filled with what Edie imagined was pain. “Am I A. Alive, B. Mostly Uninjured, C. A & B, or D. Dead.”

She let out a breathless laugh. “Definitely C.”

“Congrats Edie Howe! You've won not a million dollars but a million thanks from your loyal sidekick, Ciro Costa-Lopez. He very much appreciates the ridiculously unsafe but badass move you pulled to get him out of safety.”

Edie had to clasp a hand over her mouth in order to stifle the loud, obnoxious laugh that threatened to escape. Leave it to Ciro to crack a joke and try to get her to laugh at a time like this. “Ciro, you ass!” She really shouldn't be surprised in any capacity because it was just like the guy to do this in a Iife or death situation.

Ciro grinned. “I am aim to please.”

They shared one last grin as Edie jumped to her feet. Before helping Ciro up, Edie gathered her braids and pulled them back into the ponytail they fell out of. Having her vision obscured certainly weren’t work for her. Once finished, Edie then pulled Ciro to his feet before letting down the cloaking spell.

The next few seconds were the most important. Edie couldn't take more than just a moment to consider her next move. She nodded at Ciro who understood the wordless gesture. 

Instantly, Edie was launched into air via Ciro's excellent telekinesis skills. Edie readied a blast straight at the enemy's neck. The blow took him down in one go; as Edie hoped it would do.

Once Edie was sure he was permanently down for the count, she collapsed to the ground on her knees. She didn't know how she delivered that last blast. It was a bloody miracle.

“Edie… we did it,” Ciro gasped out from somewhere behind her. He sounded like he couldn't believe it but neither could she.

Edie never felt suited for the title of 'the chosen one’ the people of this country had named her. She was just a young woman who followed her family's tradition of joining the Wizarding Council; a council that was supposed to protect and defend society.

Foiling a crazy wizard’s plans was something Edie never planned to do. The whole thing proved to be a giant accident on her part but people believed what they wanted to believed. 

Who was she to crush their hopes?

Ciro had fallen into this just as she had. The two were assigned as partners just over a year ago. Edie didn't know what she'd do without Ciro constantly fighting by her side.

“Yeah, I can't believe it either. Are we both sure this isn't a dream where we think we won but in reality we failed considerably?” Edie asked suddenly.

“Hold on a sec.”

Edie waited quietly until Ciro shouted unexpectedly. “You pinched yourself, didn't you?”

“Yes and I'm glad to report that it hurt like hell,” Ciro exclaimed. “We really brought the bastard down, Edie.”

She couldn't manage a response because right then the exhaustion finally hit Edie. All Edie could do was move to a grassy area so when she fainted the fall would be somewhat cushioned.

When Edie came to she was in a bed that was not her own. A quick look around told Edie it was the medbay at the council’s headquarters. She felt relaxed because while it might take awhile to recover the injuries Edie received during that fight, at least this was a safe place.

It didn't take long to spot Ciro. He was sleeping soundly on the bed just two away from hers. The little snores Ciro would occasionally release brought a smile to Edie’s face. Edie wanted to ask Ciro how he was doing but that would mean waking him. He looked content and Edie wanted to keep it that way for as long as she was able.

Footsteps rushing towards the bed drew Edie's attention away from Ciro. “Edie, your awake!” Alexandra gushed. She was one of the best healers in the council. No wonder Edie no longer looked so worse for wear. “I can't believe you did it, Edie! Everyone is talking about how you saved us all.”

“We don't know if the guy’s plans would have ever come to fruition,” Edie argued, feeling more than uncomfortable with the praise. She would never be able to get used to any of it. “And I didn't do it alone. Without Ciro, I never would have made it.”

Alexandra nodded. “Yes, of course.”

With a roll of her eyes, Edie moved to push herself out of bed. She clearly underestimated how much she'd recovered because Edie's knees instantly buckled at the action.

They collided painfully with the hard, cold floor but Edie expected that. What Edie didn't expect was for Ciro to shoot up in the hospital bed and let out a cry of pain.

Edie allowed herself to be helped back into bed by Alexandra before the healer rushed over towards Ciro. It took some moments to calm him down and get a response.

“Why the hell did I get a shooting pain in my legs like that? It was as if I fell but you claimed I've been sleeping since I got here.”

Alexandra glanced at Edie and then back at Ciro. “Well this is a very curious result.”

“What are you going on about?” Edie didn't mean to snap but something was going on and she didn't think it was anything good.

“You hurt yourself and Ciro experienced pain. The only time I have heard of such things happening are with soulbonds but I'll have to run more tests.”

Ciro let out a sharp laugh. “Those are rare nowadays, Alex! Besides, it takes a big event or strong declaration of love for those to form.”

“Ciro, I saved your life,” Edie muttered, unsure how to feel about all this. “That has to of been the catalyst.” 

She knew that soulbonds didn't form for only that reason. There had to strong feelings involved; platonic or otherwise. Her and Ciro hit it off since the very beginning. Edie just never imagined a bond would have formed as a result.

Alexandra cleared her throat, drawing Edie’s attention away from her thoughts. “Though it is difficult and unpleasant, we can remove a soulbond. The sooner it is done the easier it will be to remove.*

“We need to think about it,” Edie blurted out.

Ciro nodded. “Yeah, give us an hour to at least process it, Alex.”

When it was finally just the two of them, Edie didn't know what to say. She eventually got up and carefully made her way over to the bed Ciro occupied.

“Hey Ciro.”

“Hey, Edie.”

“What do you feel about all this? It's a pretty big shock.”

“That's an understatement.”

She wanted to say so many things but didn't know where to start. “Ciro… this is weird. What do you think about it?”

“Honestly?” From Ciro's tone it was clear he had something to say about it. Edie nodded, silently urging him to continue. “I've always admired you, Edie. In the past year, you've become my best friend so being soulbound to you… seems right.”

Some of Edie's questions were answered but not all so she decided to take matters into her own hands. Edie pulled Ciro close and kissed him.

All doubts flew from her mind when Ciro kissed her back. She threaded her fingers into his thick black curls, deepening the kiss without hesitation. The only reason Edie even broke it is because of the need for air. “Is it wrong for me to assume you feel the same?” Edie asked with a grin.

Ciro matched her grin. “It would be a correct assumption.”

She'd have to thank that evil old wizard one day.


End file.
